lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Simba's New Traditions After Hearing Family History The Lair Doesn't Show
With a carved rock that was also painted Rafiki showed the royal family of Pride Rock the range that lions used to run from Southern Europe, Asia and Africa so Simba could start picturing his family history and the bravery his ancestors had. While teaching Simba why lions were trusted Rafiki included ancient logos and told Simba what they symbolized. The logos kind of helped Simba imagine how a heroic loyal lion would act so he decided to tell his relatives in Greece and Asia that he'd be pleased to form a unity. Simba chose the Nile River as the place to celebrate this unity especially since it was also where several of the canine species were close neighbors of each other too. When the canines heard they were welcome to celebrate unity with Simba's Pride they were excited and told him they were thankful for such a nice connection. Then the canines went to sing a song of this new yearly celebration, African Wild Dogs, Golden Jackals, Ethiopian Wolf, Black-backed Jackal, and Bat-eared Foxes went to have some fun altogether on the shore of the Nile River since it went both ways above Kenya and below Kenya too. Then happily the golden jackals ran quickly to Asia to tell lions and canines this pleasant news of a new unity. so the oceans of Asia were included for this big celebration too, and a few golden jackals hurried to Greece to talk to its lions. So this celebration news was spread as wide as mythical tales might spread. It was during the first celebration of this new unity that Simba told Reirei he'd forgive her pack, and that he now understood most of the kingdoms frequent trouble was because what he ignored himself not because of her and other Outlanders wishing to hurt herds, and Reirei's African Wild Dogs cousins were pleased to hear the sincerity in Simba's voice while he said this. African Wild Dogs were also pleased Simba trusted them as his soldier who guarded Pride Rock but could come and go as they pleased. Simba told Bhati she was welcome to assist Makini while she was learning her shaman lessons. And Simba told the Ethiopian wolves they were welcome to visit his border for fun or when they felt hungry their cousins and his pride would willingly help them survive so rodents were their only food anylonger, Ethiopian wolves told Simba they considered that idea quite thoughtful. Makini wasn't the only one sharing advice like Rafiki anymore there were also Mtoto's mother an owl, and Bhati sharing advice for solutions so neighbors could try to think things through Safety, Consequences, Responsibilty, Results, Reasons to choose different solutions, Conscience, Loyalty, Courage, Wisdom, Trust, Self-acceptance helping you cope, Flexibility, Patience Confidence, and Perseverance are what Makini and these other characters mentioned frequently when giving the best advice they could. Zazu also wasn't the only one spread invitations or news now several other birds and mammals were assisting Zazu so news and invitations went further than the border. The species that now assisted Zazu were Dholes, Swallows, Eagles, Elephants, Golden Jackals, Dolphins who swam by Madagascar's border, Parrots, Hornbills, Hoopoes, and Turtles, this way it didn't matter if it was an island or a whole continent the Lions' news went through the whole kingdom and also entered neighbor states. And Bhati told Simba she'd consider foxes as Allies for lions, and Nala told Simba she agreed so Simba accepted this idea too. So now Fennec Fox, Corsac fox, Bengal Fox, Cape fox, and other close living foxes were included in this big unity. Then so Simba could picture a wise king Rafiki also told Simba Folklore, Myths, and Fables from Greece, Asia, and Africa, and some of them included the canines as well as othe neighbors Simba didn't expect so he shared some of the old stories with his cubs. Kion told Simb he'd memorize some of the stories so his could use the roar of the elders so he could gain some trust in himself. Then a few days after these old stories were told Nala unexpectedly saw her brother Mheetu full grown, and welcomed him to Pride Rock. Mheetu Nala's brother was gentle like Mufasa, watchful like Kovu, and adventurous like Simba. Umoga is the Swahili word for Unity. It's a pleasant Umoga, Merry Kupatana (the sort of motto I'd say in Swahili) Category:Blog posts